This December It's One More and I'm Free
by SyntheticWinter
Summary: First part of my Scout/Joey thing. I appologise for the...OC thing ; I wrote this to please myself coz i am selfish like that xD also...you can blame some of it on Nick if you want 8D rating will go up from a mild M to a ...not mild M xD


**BONK**

I rubbed a hand against my elbow and said lazily, "So...you want me to be your...what did you call it?" The man in the blue face mask chuckled and leaned in close to my face, "A Techie." his thick French accent sounded a bit too heavy, I doubt he even was French at all. I chuckled, "Well...I have always been good with computers..." I held out my hand tentatively and it was grasped in a warm hand shake.

I had never been on a motorbike before, it was...exhilarating to say the least. It felt kind of strange having my arms round "the spy's", as he had called himself, waist though. I turned my head and smiled feeling the wind blow through my short charcoal hair, it felt good.

We arrived at some sort of air field after thirty minutes on the road, "Jesus...where you taking me?" The spy laughed and lit up another cigarette, "can't tell you the exact location...top secret you might say, but I can say it is in America." My eyes widened slightly and I rubbed my elbow once again, "I've never been out of England before..."

The Spy exhaled some smoke and got off of the bike, "Well there's always a first time for everything." I laughed nervously and stood up glancing at the plane we'd be taking, it was average size and it looked...fast. I grinned and strode towards it running a hand gently through my hair.

I noticed the Spy gazing at me from the corner of my eye, "You want something?" I frowned and threw my head over to him, he frowned back and cocked his head to the side slightly, "Are...are you wearing make up?"

I felt a blush creep into my cheeks, my cousin Miranda had once put eyeliner on me and...well I thought it looked pretty good so i have put it on every day since. "Yes...sir." He sighed and leaned against the plane's side, I tugged on my fringe slightly, "Do you want me to remove it?" He gave me a half hearted look and shook his head, "No it is fine but....I would before we got to the base." I grimaced internally and climbed aboard the plane settling down for a long journey.

It was late into the night when I awoke and forgetting I was in a plane fell with a yelp out of the seat and onto the floor. The spy must have heard me for he lifted his head slightly from the cockpit and shouted to me, "Be careful...don't want you dying before we even get to the base!" he laughed while I sat on the lino flooring looking confused.

I cracked my back then knuckles as the plane finally landed steadily, "Well, 'techie' we have arrived." he chuckled and pushed open the door for me, standing aside letting me pass, I snorted, French men are always such gentlemen compared to the guys back home...in England. I sighed and raised a hand to cover my eyes from the glaring sun, America was going to be a big change from the wet and windy climate of my coastal town.

"That..." the spy said pointing to a large metal building, "Is the base, where you will sleep, eat, shower and work. You are our techie and will monitor everything that our team does from inside the base, you will keep contact with them directing them so we can finally win against the RED team!" he grinned proudly and slapped me on the back, "The RED team hasn't acquired their techie yet so we're lucky."

I smiled sheepishly and walked along side him to the base, "...thank you sir," I mumbled making the spy laugh, "No, thank you...maybe with you we can finally win this silly war with the RED's!" I sighed and dug my hands into my pockets, I wasn't ready for war...and the spy certainly hadn't mentioned war when he had found me in England! After all I was just a child, just turned seventeen. I wasn't cut out for war and I knew it.

"So...will I ever have to fight?" the Spy smiled and took a drag on his cigarette, "I thought you might ask, but no...you will remain in the base for most of the time, but if ever one of the RED team entered the base you would have to take up your position and fight." I looked down, ashamed to show the fear in my eyes.

As we entered the base we were greeted by a man in a blue medical uniform, "I will need to do a full body check up on our new Techie, ja." The spy ushered me forward and nodded, "Thanks Medic." The "medic" smiled briefly before walking to the medical bay.

"Now, I will need you to remove your shirt." I blushed but peeled off the garment, I would be happy to get a shower after all this was done. I had been to only a few doctors appointments in my life, doctors and me didn't get along you might say. This medic did the usual , checked my heart, pulse rate and reactions etc.

After five minutes or so of being checked over I was let out and told to report to the Spy's office to be given some new clothes and be given a room. I smiled, back home I had to share my room with my two brothers who were a pain in the neck.

The spy literally bundled a pile of clothes into my hands and pointed me in the right direction and sent me off. I blew my fringe out of my face, "So much for a welcome party." I walked past what was obviously the kitchen and made a mental note to remember it as well as the living room and what seemed to be a gym which I had already passed.

"Kay..." I took out the key the spy had put in my pocket and jammed it into the lock of smy room, "hey...not too shabby!" I chuckled as I entered the room, the walls were painted an aqua blue colour and coincidently my favourite colour. I placed the clothes on my new bed, double, I must have been lucky to get this room it was pretty damn sweet.

I continued to grin as I started to undress, as I was down to my underwear I heard a knock at the door and walked slowly over to open it. "Hey so you're the...urm..." A boy stood in front of me, he couldn't have been more than two years older than me and was currently supporting a full blown blush.

"Sorry..." he rubbed the back of his neck, "You're...you're not...decent, gawd, should I come back later?" I laughed and leaned on the door frame,

"It's alright, really." his eyes lit up,

"HEY! You're from England! Awesome." he chuckled and walked into my room making me grin a bit.

"So I see you got the good room," he said sitting down on my bed, pushing the clothes to the side slightly. I watched him, smiling slightly to myself, "I guess... I mean... I got a double bed so I guess it must be a pretty good room." he sighed and brushed a hand over the sheets, "Yeah it is...mine is tiny compared to this, and it only has a single, you're one lucky bastard!"

I laughed and pulled on a pair of pants, "wow...how did the spy know my size?" I asked, looking in the mirror on the wall at my dark blue pants. "He probably has been watching you for a while kid." I frowned and turned to face him, "Hey! I'm no kid, I'm seventeen!" the boy chuckled and took off his baseball cap, running a hand over his short cut brunette hair, "Well well, I was seventeen when I joined! Two years ago that was..." he smiled sadly and raised an eyebrow, "Miss your parents yet?"

I snorted and sat cross legged on the floor, "No...glad to be rid of 'em!" he shook his head,

"believe me you're gonna miss em soon... I missed my ma for six months before I realised I wasn't gonna see her again..." I looked at him confused, "Why wouldn't you see her again?"

He smiled that sad smiled again, "I'm the scout see, I run ahead to see if any of the enemies are in the vicinity and if there are, I alert the team." he smiled proudly and extended his hand to me, "By the way...my name is Mark Scoot, but everyone here still calls me Scout...or Scoot." I grinned and shook his hand, "I'm Joey Lay, and I guess I'll be called Techie" he smirked and let go of my hand, "So...you a faggot?"

I stared at him, "What?" he let out a cocky laugh and kicked back on my bed, "are you a faggot? Coz from the looks of it..." he eyed me up and down, "You are...back in Boston we ain't got no make up wearing, fringe flicking pansies...man if you came from where I came from...you'd be fucking dead!"

I frowned and shoved him off my bed, "It's freaking eye liner and I don't flick my fringe!" he pulled himself up and leaned in real close to my face, "Fag." I had the urge to punch this douche bag there and then but instead I pushed him out of my room, slamming the door on him.

"God...third person I meet...still...i'm sure there's more people here right?" the room didn't seem to have an answer for me so I sighed and pulling on a blue shirt left my room. I found myself in the living room where a black guy with a Scottish accent and Scout were lazing about.

I walked straight past Scout and sat down on the couch pouting my best pout. The Scottish guy left the conversation with Scout and shoving a bottle of something into my hands sat down, "So your the new one eh laddie," he chuckled and took a swig of whatever was in his bottle, mine tasted disgusting.

"Yeah....I'm Techie."

"I'm Demo Man good to meet you kid."

I saw Scout smirk from the corner of the room so I grabbed the TV remote and switched it on turning my attention away from him. Scout grunted slightly and stormed off, "Jeez what is that guys problem!?" Demo Man chuckled, "Teenage hormones or something like that most probably."

I sighed and leaned against the back of the couch, "Man he called me a fag for no reason...well...just coz I ain't like the guys back where he lived!"

The Scotsman shook his empty bottle and looking down into it said, "He likes you..." I laughed loudly, "That prick likes me? Yeah...no!" Demo grinned lazily, "I may have only known the little bugger for two years but I know what he's like...a bloody thirteen year old boy! Insults anyone he likes just to seem big and tough."

I sat up and nudged Demo, "Where's the douche's room?" He laughed a wheezy laugh,

"Straight down the hallway and third on the right" I frowned and stood up striding off to Scout's room."Kay...third on the right..." I knocked, politeness is a virtue or whatever that saying was.

"Yeah come in." I heard Scout shout from inside the room and I pushed the door open, finding it was unlocked. "Thought you might wanna come see me..." he grinned and looked up from his lying position on the bed. I growled softly and walked towards the bed, "Hey man you insulted me! You owe me an apology!" he snorted and rested his hands on his chest, "why should I apologise? You ARE a fag ain't cha?"

I closed my eyes trying to stop myself going animal on this guy, "No I ain't!" I leaned down down next to his face, I could feel his hot breath on my lips making me flush slightly. "Ya know..." you're probably the best thing to come here all year..." I froze and asked slowly, "W-Why?" Scout chuckled and brushed his lips against mine, "really expect me to be able to get with any of the other guys in the team?"

I swallowed and blinked a few times, "Never had you down for a faggot yourself Scoot." he almost purred at the nickname and I felt warm hands wrap around my waist and pull me into his lap, "Hey...ain't got no girls in the team...and i'm tired of giving..myself a hand if you know what I mean." I laughed nervously, blushing furiously as he tugged at my earlobe with his teeth, "Now... I may have only been with girls...but i'm sure, "he looked down at me grinning a shit eating grin, "We can work something out."

I whimpered, pushing my hands against his chest as he smashing his mouth to mine. I writhed around trying to draw myself away from his chest but his grip on my waist kept me secure. He pulled back, both of us panting, "Don't do that EVER again!" I glared at him but he just smirked cockily back.

"Common...can't of been that bad... I know what girls like...and...jeez you practically are a girl so I must know what you like!" I pouted and looked to the side sulking, "Bet you're still a virgin anyway...no one would wanna fuck your sorry arse!" he winced in mock pain,

"Why you gotta be so tough!"

I grunted but turned back when I felt his hand creeping up my shirt, "ah...DON'T" I wriggled as his right thumb grazed over my left nipple slowly. He chuckled and with his left hand pulled my face to meet his, "Look...we all got needs here so help a guy out...anyway, as you probably know sex is good with anyone...and right now you're looking pretty damn sexy to me and i'm fucking horny as hell!"

I looked down and felt my eyes burning, why was that happening? More to the point why was the whole scenario happening, I didn't want this...did I? Scout leaned down slightly and nudged my head up, "hey man....you okay?" I sniffed and pouted, "No i'm not o-fucking-kay! You're gonna...I dunno...rape me!" He stared at me the realisation obviously just dawning on him, "Oh gawd...aw kid...I'm sorry...ah fucking hell!" he hung his head, "I'm fucking disgustin'!"

I sighed and pulled myself away form his grasp, "you're not...disgusting..." I slowly shuffled away from him, he groaned and rubbed a hand over his face, "I must look pretty fucking stupid right now.." I chuckled and nudged his shoulder slightly, "Hey...look...don't beat yourself up about it."

He smiled at me slightly and took off his cap ruffling his hair, "It's so hard....being here...fighting every day...and" he looked up at me, "It ain't never gonna end...till either team all dies...it's never gonna stop, and I feel sorry for you coz...you're caught up in this shit now." I frowned,

"I'm the Techie right... I monitor the fighting area, I can tell you if anyone is there..." I laughed, "I'll look after you."

He chuckled, "Thanks mom." I smiled but flinched as he said quickly, "Sometimes I wish...that I could see my mom again...let her take care of me," he leaned with his elbows on his knees, "Let her hug me..." I looked away awkwardly but after a second turned back and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, "I don't wanna have to fight with you Scoot... I just wanna be friends."

He tensed up but relaxed and I felt his arms encircle my waist and his chin on my shoulder, "I'm so fucking sorry for what a cock fag I've been... I'm real sorry." I sighed and tightened my arms around him slightly, "Like I said... I won't hold it against you."

I felt him grin, "I still think you're pretty hawt...for a dude I mean..." I laughed and found myself nuzzling into his collarbone, "American guys were never my type...but you're alright...for a yank." He laughed and poked my cheek, "So what kind of guys are your type?" I blushed and coughed slightly, "Well... i'm not gonna say I always like guys in general...but I've found..." I blinked and stared at the wall, "I've found that I am becoming more attracted to guys..."

I pulled away quickly, "BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M GAY!" I huffed and pouted crossing my arms. Scout chuckled and pulled me back into a firmer hug, "Hey hey hey, I ain't said nothing...well" he grimaced, "Maybe I did a bit ago...but...it's alright little dude, i'm the one calling you hawt."

I giggled and covered my mouth when I heard the sound escape my lips, Scout beamed and said softly, "Ya know...that was kinda cute..." I blushed deeply and buried my face in the crook of his shoulder, "God..." I murmured into the fabric of his t-shirt. "Look...Joey..." I looked up, he had used my real name.

He looked me straight in the eyes, "I'm not used to..." his cheeks coloured slightly, "Bein' polite an all...but...i'm finding it really hard not to so can I....like...maybe..." he breathed out and said quickly, "!" I blinked and stared at him,

"Are you being serious Scoot?" he made a whining sound in the back of his throat and I sighed, "Kay so you are being serious..." I raised an eyebrow, "Only if..." I bit my lip, "Only if it's just a kiss..."

He grinned cockily, "I'm fine with that...but...can we do tongues?" I glared at him and smacked the side of his head lightly, "We'll see Scoot," He smiled softly and rubbed a thumb over my cheek, "you're the best looking guy I ever seen Tech..." I blushed and looked up at him through thick lashes, "Don't try and sweet talk me, I ain't no girl Scout!" He laughed and brought his other hand up, stroking it through my hair making me purr.

I damned myself for making such a noise but it felt nice him doing that, "Scoot I..." I was silenced by a pair of soft lips against my own, I looked at his face and noticed his striking blue eyes staring back at my own. I blushed and looked away but after a second felt my eyelids tug down and I immersed myself in the some what, awkward kiss.

My hands found their way to his shoulders and I hugged him to me, trying to relax a bit and slowly I felt his mouth move against mine so I copied this and soon we were not just two awkward teenagers having a quick make out session which...in fact was the case.

I leaned back trying to gain my breath after what seemed hours of kissing Scoot, I licked my lips nervously, "That was...nice...I guess..." I looked at him, his face was flushed and his hair was messed up, he looked pretty good to be honest. "That was more than nice..." he was still panting, "Tech...i'm not gonna lie with you dude...that was amazing..." he cocked his head to the side, "is making out with guys always so good?"

I laughed and tugged on my fringe, "Not always...girls are alright but...guys know what guys like so it always seems...easier." Scout nodded and rubbed his arm awkwardly, "Can we...can we do it again?" his eyes sparkled as he looked up at me, I rolled my eyes but then grinning, nodded slowly.

"Hey...Tech this time..." he took my hand and gently pulled me so I was laying flat out on the bed, my heads resting on a pillow. He laced his fingers with mine and started stroking my hair again with his other hand, "I won't do anything you don't want...but just try it like this for now...kay?" I looked at him, I felt scared and he knew it.

"look I swear I won't do anything...trust me..." I breathed out slowly, "Okay...I trust you..." he smiled and keeping his hands in place, leaned down and gently kissed my cheek. I felt myself purring again as he kissed my jaw then still smiling at me I felt his lips descend upon mine again. I whimpered when I felt his tongue brush my bottom lip and I hesitantly opened my mouth.

He moved his hand from my hair and grabbed my waist, massaging it gently. I shivered and moaned into the kiss as his tongue rubbed up against mine cautiously, "Scoot..." I leaned back and sighed, "Scoot look... I should go.." Scout looked at me sadly, "Why?...I thought..." I shook my head and stood up, "Scout we got fighting tomorrow...we need sleep...specially you" I smiled weakly, "Our scout...you need the most, got lots of...running to do!"

He frowned and looked down, "Can't you stay just a bit longer?" I sighed and indulged him in a small hug, "I'm sorry Scoot..." I stretched my back and felt it click, "That plane journey here was a killer... I need some quality bed time." he laughed lightly but as I stepped back from him he raised his arms like a child might hold up their arms for their mother to hold them.

I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips, "You want more friggin' hugs?"He nodded pitifully and stood up throwing his arms around me. I grumbled and stood with my arms by my side, "You gotta stop acting like a child around me Scoot." he whined, "Why?"

I laughed briefly and gave him a quick chaste kiss, "Coz I don't want you to think of me as a mother figure!" I stuck out my tongue and jumped back when he stuck out his own and swiped it against mine. "Scoot....that's gross." I said deadpan, he chuckled gleefully, "Well...would it make you feel better if I said you tasted nice?" I glared at him and quickly walked towards the door, "i'm going to bed..."

I stalked down the hall way a little annoyed with myself for deserting a good chance for a quick shag. No. I told myself. I wouldn't have let that happen, Scout was right. I was too much like a girl...wanting my first time to be special...god I was nearly seventeen and I had only had one girlfriend and after finding I had kissed Jacob (A guy in my form) just a teensy bit, she hit the roof.

That's how the rumour at school of me being queer got round. That also seemed to be the time that I lost most of my buddies. Even my best friend Tyler just gave me a sad look before saying he couldn't be seen with a "bum boy" for a friend.

I spent the next day at home crying, I had a soft spot for Tyler. His bright brown eyes always excited about the smallest thing. His chipper Welsh accent always woke me up in the morning as we walked to school.

My mum hugged me that night and told me she loved me whatever the circumstances, but I knew she was upset really. I haven't got no brothers or sisters see, and I was her only chance to have grand-kids...and...well, unless I decided to adopt. I guess that was the end of her dream. Mine as well.

I went and stayed with me Aunt for a while, only a few months and that was fine. She was never there, she worked abroad and left the house to me for weeks. It was nice but soon the social services came knocking asking why I hadn't shown up at school. I told em I was sixteen and old enough to leave so it should be none of their damn business.

Finally I was free from everything that had made me so depressed over those last few months and that was when the spy found me. He came up to me one day when I was in town, asked me if I wanted a coffee and that he had a job proposition for me. I remember grinning and walking with him to the nearest coffee place.

He told me all about the two teams, but failed to mention how this was in fact war. After three hours of talking with the Frenchman I accepted and found myself on the plane here.

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose, "What have I got myself into..." I slipped the key for my room out of my pocket and unlocking the door slid into my room. I didn't even bother to undress and merely laid down on the sheets shutting my eyes tightly. Scout had said that you would miss your parents after a while.

I suddenly understood what he meant, I groaned and thought of my mum at home alone. No one there for her to talk to, I wonder if she had smiled since I left for Aunt Patricia's. I missed mum's smile sometimes, I wish I could have seen it again....it would have made me feel better after leaving her.

Actually, her smile reminded me of...Mark's smile. Cock sure and enthusiastic. I chuckled. I probably shouldn't have been comparing my mum with a guy I...what was Scout to me?

I had only been in this place for one day and I had already made out with a guy I barely knew.

I grinned and trailed a hand lazily up and down my chest, in some ways. I guess Scout reminded me of Tyler as well. I bit my lip and looked to my door, I stood up and walked over to it making sure it was locked properly and leaned pressing my ear to it. It was pretty sound proof.

I sighed and pulled off my shirt laying back down on the bed, I closed my eyes trying not to feel ashamed for what I was about to. I slowly undid my belt a bit and moved my hand down into my boxers. I nibbled on my lip as my palm brushed against my shaft and as I gripped it the thought of Scout popped into my mind.

I whimpered as I began to stroke my quickening hard on, I tentatively reached up and pinched a nipple making me bite back a moan. "Hnnn....Scout." I imagined him. I imagined him doing everything to me. And I liked it all.

I felt my breath quicken and my strokes become faster and erratic. I rubbed my thumb into the slit on the head of my member and lost it, and as I came I shouted out his name.

I lay there, my breathing shallow and slightly laboured. I tugged the sheets over me. I was suddenly cold and...empty. Just as I was about to drift off, someone rapped on the door. I pulled myself up, forgetting about the mess adorning my chest, hand and sheets.

I clicked the lock open and as met by, surprise surprise. A Scout in what seemed to be his pyjamas. He stared at me before wiping a hand over my chest and bringing his hand up to his face. "Joey...is this...cum?" I rested on the door frame and yawned, "Sure whatever..." I looked away, shame and...self disgust bubbling up inside me.

Scout shook his head before wiping the sticky stuff on his own pyjama bottoms. "You cleaned up in there? If not...your gonna be gross and sticky in the mornin'." I shrugged,

"I don't care..." He frowned and pushed past me, gathering up my sheets and dumping them in my laundry basket in the corner of my room.

"Well I do..." he murmured, I huffed and crossed my arms, "Stop fussing and go to sleep Scoot!" He grinned at me and lay down on my bed, "I am...and so are you" he wriggled to the side slightly giving me room to lie down. I sighed and blew my fringe out of my eyes before going and laying next to him. He grunted as he wrapped his arms around my torso and held me to him.

He was warm. And...calming. "I hope every night...I can just hold you like this..." I scoffed and rubbed a hand up and down his t-shirt, "You're going soft mate..." he chuckled and kissed the top of my head making me squirm, "I...ain't never really had a proper relationship...doesn't do me any good being in this shit hole...hard to pick up girls when you spend all year in a camp with just men...lots and lots of men!"

I laughed and leaned my head against his shoulder, "I was thinking earlier...about my Mum...and my best friend...well, he was my best friend. Tyler...you remind me of him..." He grinned,

"am I really that good looking?...heh...do I make you horny just looking at my beautiful face...actually that'll be a good thing to use against the RED team!" I giggled and poked his nose, "Yeah, "KILL HIM!" "I can't i'm too horny! He's making my belly fizz!""

Scout snorted with laughter and our eyes met. He brushed a thumb over my bottom lip. "I know...I said I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't want but..." he sighed and pushed a hand down into the back of my boxers, "It's gonna be hard...Coz...I...Joey..." he looked at him, both sets of blue eyes staring at each other, "Yeah Mark..." He smiled softly and leaned in, his lips inches from mine.

"You make my belly fizz..."

I picked up the pillow I was resting my head on and battered him with it, "IDIOT!" I laughed and I swung the fluffy white cushion at his face. "Hey...can't lie with you now!" he chuckled and grabbed my hands bringing me into a delicious kiss, I held his face. Our tongues twining together.

After a minute we broke apart panting, he stroked my hair and I chuckled as he lay down fitting our bodies together, "Hey Mr. Slick stop spooning me." he laughed and bit my ear playfully, "But you're so irresistible!" I yawned and shut my eyes still smiling.

I dreamt of me and Tyler, playing together. But then a tall man came and took me away and locked me in a room with no light...except...yes. A blue light in the corner. I walked towards it and found myself staring at Scout, he was running along a street and looked so young, about thirteen. I looked around and decided I must be in Boston...where Scout told me he came from.

I gasped and covered my mouth as a bullet ripped through his shoulder, I cried out to him but he ignored me (or maybe he couldn't hear me) and dragged himself up from the curb. He grasped his shoulder, looked at the blood and wavered before falling back onto the pavement. I sprinted forward and knelt down letting him rest his shoulders on my knees.

"Mom?" he said, his voice broke as he uttered the word. I laughed humourlessly, "No..." I stroked his hair, "I'm here to help you Mark..." A shiver went up my spine as he turned his head slowly round and his eyes met mine, "No...this is your fault."

I sat up in bed sweating, I looked over at Scout who was sleeping soundly. I smiled. He looked sweet when he was asleep... I suppose that was because he wasn't talking. Some of the stuff that came out of his mouth would make Demo blush.

I rubbed a hand over my face before laying back down, I lay just staring at him for a while. Not able to quite shake of the feeling of guilt that racked my body. I closed my eyes and after a while felt him close his arms around me, "Bad dream?" he murmured. His voice thick with sleep.

I opened my mouth but stopped myself, "...Yeah..." I bit my lip, and sighed and explained the dream to him. He sat and listened even though I knew he was tired just like me, and he even comforted me when I began to sob uncontrollably. When I finally stopped he, without saying one word pulled a clean blanket over us and gently rocking me, set me into a slumber.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up stretched and patted my hand over the space where Scout should be, "MARK?" I called into the empty room. Why would I do that? If it was empty he wouldn't be in here would he! I shook my head trying to wake up and out of my stupor.

"Yo, i'm in here!" I heard him call from...I had an en suite bathroom? I laughed and stood up, slowly making my way to the other room. I pushed open the door and blushed as I saw his outline behind the opaque shower curtain. "I won't be long if you want a shower Joey." I sat down on the rim of the sink, "I'm sorry if I...freaked you out last night Scoot..."

I sighed and scraped my nails against the porcelain sink, "That dream was fucking weird...I shouldn't have told you about it..." the shower turned off and Scout grabbed a towel before stepping out and ruffling my hair, "It's alright Joey...we all dream..." he grinned and hugged my shoulders lightly before striding back into the bedroom.

I looked down at my bare feet on the grey lino. I breathed in deeply before following him, "I found some clothes for you Joe...We ain't really got a uniform but we like wearing something that sets us apart from each other." I nodded and looked at the clothes he set out, I raised an eyebrow and held up the pants.

"These look a bit...tight..." he grinned and slapped my butt, "But they will show off your amazing ass!" I blushed and pulled on the navy blue t-shit, it had three quarter length sleeves and actually looked pretty good on me. I stared at the pants...no way where they gonna fit. I sat down and began yanking on the accused garment.

After about three minutes of struggling with them I managed to get them up to my hips, I glared at Scout, "Man these only go up to here!" he chuckled and continued winding what appeared to be bandages, round his hands, "They're what chicks call...hipsters, I think...anyway, looks good." he poked the line of skin showing from where the t-shirt ended and the pants began.

I breathed out, hoping I didn't break anything on the pants, and stood up wobbling slightly. "You nearly ready?" I whined and hung on the head board of the bed. Scout finished drying his hair with a towel and smiled, "Yup, breakfast time!" I laughed as he bounded to the kitchen but stopped as I passed the clock in the hall way.

"Scout...it's fucking quarter past SIX! I'm never up this early!" he chuckled and dove into the cupboards yanking out bread and juice from the fridge, "Want some toast?" I glared at him and sat at the breakfast bar switching on the TV. "I'll take that as a yes." he set the bread in the toaster and came and sat next to me, handing me a glass of orange juice. I sipped it appreciatively and kept my eyes on the TV screen even though nothing was on apart from little kiddie shows and the news.

"Hey Joey..."

"Yeah?" I said still keeping my gaze to the TV,

"Wanna make out?" I snorted out my orange juice and glared at him with a wet face,

"Do I also take that as a yes?" I rolled my eyes and got up to butter the toast. Scout followed and as I was buttering the pieces put his hands on my hips and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Scout..." I warned him and continued making breakfast, I didn't even acknowledge him when he began to nibble on my ear. Ooh_ that felt rather nice though_. I took a bite of toast and scolded my mind for thinking that and cast Scout icy glares as he decided to ditch toast and eat a freezer pop. I groaned and dumping my plate in the sink. I growled at him, "FUCKING TEASE!"

He burst out laughing as I stood there pouting, "Well maybe I wouldn't have to be if you'd just gimme some sugar Joey." he grinned as I walked towards him, swinging my hips as I went and placed one some butterfly kiss on his cheek. "There...you got what you wanted..." He grumbled and heaved me onto his lap and began nibbling at the junction between my shoulder and neck.

I purred as per usual and gave in bringing my mouth to his. He tasted a bit like the freezer pop, and also a bit sticky, but overall he tasted good and I found myself licking every part of his mouth savouring the flavour. He moaned and shifted, placing his hands on my hips and bringing me closer to him. It was by far the best kiss we had shared and my mind seemed to sing hallelujah as he began to nibble my bottom lip.

I shoved my hands rather violently into his hair and without even thinking what I was doing, ground my hips into his. I heard him hiss at the friction and slowly roll his hips back to meet mine. We managed to get a rhythm going with our hips and with the kissing I found myself panting and moaning every few seconds.

I pulled back for breath and blushed. We both had bulges in our pants. Scout looked down and flushed, "Okay....think of Demo man naked!" I pictured the Scottish Cyclops in the nude and shivered, "Scout that's gross!" he pointed to my crotch, "Worked though!" I raised an eyebrow and stuck out my bottom lip in a pout, "Can we carry on now Scoot?"

Scout laughed and leaned forward sucking my jaw lightly making me purr appreciatively. He moved his mouth upwards and licked the shell of my ear, then tugged on the earlobe while I sat there on his lap; putty in his hands. Speaking of his hands they were trailing up and down my thigh and sometimes dipping in and rubbing against the inside making me bite my lip to keep unwanted sounds at bay.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation but opened my eyes suddenly as I felt myself being picked up and carried over to the couch on the other side of the room. I sighed and snuggled into the cushiony fabric and blushed when Scout crawled on top of me and straddled my hips. He bent forward and nuzzled into my collar bone making keening noises at the back of his throat.

I swept my hair out of my eyes and kissed his forehead, "Can we maybe have a little nap here Scoot?" he frowned at me, "A tiny nap?" I said giving him my sweetest smile. He looked up at the clock in the kitchen, "I guess...the guys won't be up till about half seven, we got a good forty five minutes." I grinned and shuffled round so I was stretched out on his chest.

I closed my eyes and chuckled slightly as Scout pushed his hands into the back pockets on my pants, "Fucking horn dog." I murmured making him snort with laughter. I decided to get him back so innocently moved my hands up his shirt, and rubbed a cold finger over his nipple. I knew I had cold hands. I always had cold hands and this was just a way to use that to my advantage.

Scout caught me off guard when he moaned rather loudly and screwed his eyes shut, "Wow...sensitive much...wait till later Scoot I'll get your nipples all hard and perky...but next time... I'll use my tongue." he let his head fall back and shivered at my words. I laughed silently and with my hands still up his shirt soon managed to drift off to sleep.


End file.
